Unrequited or Not?
by Nanase Miyo
Summary: Sousuke X Rin. What would you do if you're in love with your friend but your friend is in love with another?


Waking up is a horrible thing. That's what Rin thought. *Rin's POV*  
>Every single fucking morning I have to remember about Haru. It's fuckin annoying. Come one rin, Haru is already dating with Makoto! Get yourself together Rin! "Hey Rin another nightmare?"<br>"Huh oh Sousuke. Not really I just uh remember the time when I lost to Haru."  
>"Haru again? That jerk."<br>"Hahahaha I don't get why you and Haru don't get along well. The both of you seem like brothers though?"  
>"Me and him? Hell no. Like I would want a brother like that. So what is it this time?"<br>"What?"  
>"You're lying right? It's not a dream about you losing to Haru."<br>"You got me Sousuke." I answered knowing that Sousuke would know if I lied. "Well it's during the festival."  
>"The new year festival?" Sousuke asked."<br>"Yeah last time when the four of us when together right? Me, you, Haru and Makoto. At one time me and Haru wasn't with you and Makoto right? Yeah, during that time, I forcefully kissed Haru and well he slapped me. I know he have a boyfriend but he's too crazy about Makoto! Couldn't he give some of his attention to his friend?"  
>"Well I don't think it's not that he's not giving you any attention Rin. But it's that what you're expecting is more than the amount of attention to a friend."<br>"Well at least he could talk to me more than the usual amount."  
>" *sigh* Well in Haru's case, talking to someone is not what he usually does unless it's needed. You're lucky that he still likes talks to you unlike me."<br>"Oh shut up Sousuke. Try dreaming about the girl you like."  
>"Hey that's plain mean. You do know that my love is an unrequited one right?"<br>"Fine sor-"  
>"But you do know you have to move on right? You might not realize it other people could like you you know?"<br>"Why would people even like me. I'm not that attractive. Even Haru wouldn't want me." "How about Nitori? He likes you right?"  
>"Psht i'm not gay."<br>"Look who's talking hahahaha"  
>I laugh along and finally our long chat has ended and I woke up from my bed and playfully jump out of the bed to where sousuke is while I shout "Sousuke catch me!"<br>"Oi. Damn your heavy." "Hey i'm not that fat." I said while pouting a little for fun. "I'm going to take a shower first kay."  
>"Yeah, yeah enjoy your time with your little ducky toys." sousuke said with a grin.<br>"Oi hey shut up. That was a long time ago."  
>"Yeah yeah now shoo."<br>I left the room with my towel and a change of clothes.  
>*sousuke's POV*<br>Fuck Rin's so damn cute. Aahh damn why couldn't he just stop liking Haru and understand that I like him already. This is fuckin frustrating. Sousuke sit back down on his bed.  
>"AAHH!" I shouted on my own letting out my frustration.<br>If only Rin would love me. Would be my wife. Would give me everything to me. Would open his legs for me...  
>The second he thought about it, his imagination go wild. Pictures of Rin and his naked body filled his mind. Rin with a full-erected dick, his body covered with his cum, him preparing himself and legs wide open, ready for sousuke to enter him. "Ugh shit. It got hard."<br>Carefully, Sousuke reach his sweatpants and drag it down just enough to let his half-erected dick out. "Fuck it's already so wet."  
>Carefully, Sousuke stroked his dick slowly. In just a while, it got fully-erected. "Haa..."<br>While Sousuke's breath got more and more unstable, his stroke become more and more rapid. In his head, he imagines Rin suckin his dick. Head bobbing up and down while licking. "Haa... haaa...ngh..."  
>All the toes curled up from the pleasure. His body turned facing sideway. *click*<br>"I'm back." Rin called out coming back from his shower. "What the..." shocked, Rin let go of the clothes he's been holding with an open mouth. "Oh um this is um..." Rin is still standing straight right in front of the door. Speechless and motionless. "Uh fuck." Sousuke pulled up his pants, stand up and head to Rin. He took the towel hanging around Rin's neck and tie up both of Rin's hand to the back.  
>"Hey what are you doing? Oi Sousuke snap out of it!"<br>"I'm sorry Rin."  
>Forcefully, Sousuke pushed down Rin on his bed and started kissing him.<br>"Oi Sou- ngh..mhm... OI!"  
>Without listening to a word Rin said, he continued kissing him and after a while, he started going down to his neck, licking and giving hickeys all around. In the process, he pulled up Rin's shirt leaving him half-naked. Then he start with his nipples. His other hand was holding up Rin's hand, thinking it's a nuiscance, he tied it up to the bed leaving both of his hand free. Leaving a nipple with his mouth, the other with his hand and another to explore Rin's lower body. Forcefully taking off the pants leaving the boxer. "Oi Sousuke please stop!" Rin shouted with teary eyes.<br>Without stopping, Sousuke reach Rin's dick that it still covered with a single piece of clothing. He started fondling and stroking it. Hearing Rin's unstable breathing has already made Sousuke, meaning that what he is doing to Rin is pleasurable. Little by little, Rin's dick become wet and erected. After feeling that it is quite hard, Sousuke pulled down the boxer revealing a hard dick covered with precum twitching and shivering. "Sousuke please... please stop..."  
>Hearing that, Sousuke felt a little guilty and stood up with his knee bend down. What he see is his lover's naked body on the bed with tied hands restricting him to move with a leaking erected dick. Seeing this, his guilt disappeared and he continued. "Rin... I'm sorry..." I whispered in a very small volume that is sure not to be heard by anyone but me. After saying that, Sousuke immediately pulled both of Rin's leg and put it on his shoulder, making both of Rin's dick and hole 100% visible. Then he start to suck the lively dick.<br>"Agh...ah...sou-...ha...ah...st-...op."  
>During the blowjob, Sousuke look in front of him. What he see is Rin's crying face all red with his mouth open with moans. An arching back which tells all his feeling, the pleasure, and also sadness. However by looking at this, sousuke can only think about one thing. It's erotic. From how Rin's breath become very desperate and unstable, he started going faster and faster. With Rin's moan getting louder, he finally reach his climax. Then Sousuke stood up and licked his fingers. After that, he reach his legs and positioned it just like the one in his imagination. Finally, he inserted 2 of his fingers to Rin's ass.<br>"AH...ah...ugh...ah..Ah..."  
>Fondling around, he started to rub against the walls. During that moment Rin's body suddenly shiver. "Found it," Sousuke grined while licking his lips. Rapidly rubbing while his fingers pulled until it's almost out and inserted again deep enough to hit the sweet spot. After a while, Sousuke pulled out his fingers. The moment he was defenceless, Rin kicked him without warning. "Fuck Oi!" said Sousuke. "SOUSUKE STOP ALL THIS SHIT!" Hearing Rin's voice raise up so loud to Sousuke, he was only left with a shock. "Oh um... Sorry..." the shout Sousuke just got is a huge shock that all his guilt came back making him turned off. He then stood up with face facing down not wanting to meet Rin's eyes. Then he head to the edge of the bed and untie the towel restricting Rin's hand. "Sousuke..." Rin talked up to destroy the weird atmosphere around.<br>"I'm gonna go," are the three words Sousuke said before leaving the room. 


End file.
